


Seeing Red

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Menstruation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Period Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: A well-known curse has befallen the scout's finest. And it's not Ymir's Curse, either.Sometimes help can appear in the most unexpected of forms.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I'm writing this is because I was dealing with this same issue when this came to mind

Mikasa remembered the time she'd gotten her first period. 

It had been shortly after coming to live with the Jaegers, and officially started one night while everyone else was sleeping. She'd thought she wet the bed, and became terrified when she caught sight of blood instead of urine on her legs and sheets. 

After she'd woken everyone up with her screaming, Mikasa was ushered into the bathroom to be cleaned up. She'd been expecting Eren's father Grisha to explain what was going on. However, he just referred to his wife Carla instead.

Carla explained to Mikasa that it was perfectly normal, and that all girls got it eventually. It meant her body was maturing, a sign of growing up. 

"You may feel icky and uncomfortable with it," Carla went on, "but all of that happens to every girl. Just make sure to bathe and shower more thoroughly, and you should be all right."

That had been several years ago. Now, at the tender age of fifteen, Mikasa was recalling that memory as she once more endured the monthly curse. 

As expected, the boys all stayed far away from her, lest any of them be subjected to her menstrually induced wrath. She was scary enough while _not_ on her period. None of the males considered it safe to be around her, not even _Eren_. 

The other girls, on the other hand, knew of Mikasa's monthly plight quite well. 

On this particular morning, Mikasa was laying in bed, groaning at the painful, tight feeling in her thighs. In the other room, she could hear all the boys making bets as to who would be changing and washing her bloody sheets later. Going by the subsequent groans of despair that followed, it was going to be Jean. 

It was while she was still laying on her belly that Mikasa was made aware of somebody else going by her room. Looking up, she took a chance that had newly presented itself. 

...

"Did you get permission from Historia to have that?"

Sasha couldn't answer right away, on account of having a huge chunk of bread crammed into her mouth. Once she managed to chew and swallow it, that was when she said something. 

"Historia's off doing royal stuff," she said to Mikasa while taking a few steps into the room, and shutting the door. "Nobody was guarding it, so I helped myself." She paused, ripping another chunk off and popping it into her mouth. She then proceeded to talk with her mouth full. "You're not gonna tell on me, are you?"

Now Sasha was glancing about the room, on the lookout for anyone about to jump her and punish her for stealing. 

"I'll keep quiet," Mikasa said to her, watching her begin to relax. "On one condition."

Sasha paused and stiffened again, this time out of worry. "What is it?" Here Mikasa scooted over on her bed, so as to make room for Sasha (room that wasn't stained with period blood, anyway). Once she had enough room, she patted that side and beckoned for Sasha to sit. 

"Get me off," was what she said when Sasha took a seat next to her. 

For a brief moment, Sasha looked uncertain if she'd actually heard her right. After blinking once and shaking her head, seeing that the sight before her wasn't changing, she flopped onto her side and waited for Mikasa to prepare for what was going to be happening next. 

"So how do you want me to do this?" 

"There's no etiquette to it," Mikasa responded as she pulled down her pants and underwear at the same time. "Just pretend you're masturbating by yourself, or something like that." 

Sasha nodded. "Okay." 

Now with the request and orders in mind, Sasha moved over and pressed up against Mikasa, who had now rolled onto her side and threw her blood-stained garments aside. Sasha was honestly a little nervous, certainly having never done this sort of thing with a fellow soldier before. 

Regardless, she reached over, gently pressing her fingers against Mikasa's genitalia, searching for the right parts. While she did that, she tried to initiate conversation to make it less awkward. 

"So how old were you when you got yours?" 

Mikasa groaned a little before answering her. "I was about nine or ten; the details are a little muddled now. All I remember was that I was living with the Jaegers when I got it." She quickly glanced behind her shoulder over at Sasha. "And what about you? How old were you?" 

"Not _too_ long ago," Sasha said while her fingers slid gradually lower, and lower. "I think I was about twelve. It was a shock, I'll say that. But I guess it was more a shock to my mother; she was the one I told first." A few moments of silence ensued. Sasha tried another topic that was _somewhat_ related. 

"Did you know that menstrual blood is a great fertilizer?" Sasha waited for Mikasa's response, which came in the form of an "Is that so?" before going on. "Yep! Well, truth be told, almost any blood can be used as fertilizer. It can even be any blood from an animal.

"Sometimes, when I go hunting, I try and collect any blood the animal sheds. That way, when I get back, it can be used in gardens. It also means no part of the animal goes to waste."

Here Sasha managed to find the right spot, better known as Mikasa's clitoris. Once she did, she lightly pinched it and began rolling it in between her thumb and pointer finger. This got the desired reaction; Mikasa started moaning from the pleasure that was beginning to grow in her belly.

"Maybe when this is all over, you can - _ooh_ -, can teach everyone here how to do all that. About hunting, I mean." 

"Yeah, maybe." 

While Sasha was still rolling Mikasa's clit between her fingers, she could hear (and feel) her stomach growling. This didn't go unnoticed. 

"You're still hungry after choking down that bread you stole?" Mikasa asked of her. 

Sasha merely shrugged a bit. "I'm always hungry." 

Another pause, before Mikasa began talking again. 

"Tell you what," she told Sasha now. "Keep doing this well enough, and I'll give you my bread from meals for the next month. Sound good?" 

Mikasa felt Sasha eagerly nodding behind her. With that, she relaxed more and left her to continue her ministrations. At some point, Sasha left Mikasa's clitoris only to go down further to her bleeding entrance. A little bit of poking and prodding, and the tip of one of her fingers slipped in. 

"Ah!" The reaction Mikasa gave from this sounded like a positive one. Even then, Sasha waited for the go-ahead to continue. When she did, she carefully pushed her finger in another half inch. "A little further, please."

Sasha obliged. She knew when to stop going in when she brushed up against the right spot inside Mikasa. She knew she was there when Mikasa began panting. 

"Right there?" Just in case, she asked. Mikasa, beginning to lose herself in the growing pleasure, simply nodded.

With that, Sasha continued. Along with plunging her finger in and out, she rubbed against the sensitive walls of Mikasa's vagina with the pad of her finger. Upon adding another finger, the potential for pleasure increased with its addition. 

The warmth of Mikasa's vagina around her busy digits was actually quite nice. Sasha figured that was just her menstrual blood making it that way, however. 

...

It didn't take _too_ incredibly long after that for Mikasa to reach climax. Sasha knew she was reaching it from the tensing up, along with the shuddering and clenching around her fingers. 

For Mikasa, she could feel the pulsing sensations of orgasm, along with the feeling of blood splurting out and onto Sasha's hand. 

Both girls stayed still for a few moments, a little after Mikasa's orgasm cooled down. Then, slowly and carefully, Sasha pulled her fingers out. Mikasa gasped a little while she felt them slide out of her. 

"Thanks," Mikasa told Sasha as the latter wiped her hand off and stood up off the bed. 

Sasha grinned. "No problem! What friends are for, right?" 

"Yeah..." She was quiet while Sasha made her way to the door. Then she spoke up again, glancing back at her. "I might need you again for this later on, all right?" 

"All right, then!" Sasha then left Mikasa be, going off to wash any remaining blood off her hand. 

...

Later that day, Jean stepped into the room, staring at the bloodstained sheets. He bit his lip, wishing he were anywhere else other than here. Behind him, from the doorway, the other boys intently watched his every move.

"Come on, Horse-face," Eren said when he felt like Jean was taking too long. "Any day now. You gotta take one for the team here." 

"Besides," Armin asked in a brief moment of feeling snarky. "I thought you liked Mikasa."

Jean glared at them all. "I said I liked her hair! There's a difference."

He then swallowed the last few remnants of his pride, and reached out towards the bed. Taking one last deep breath, and looking away, Jean quickly grabbed them and yanked them off the bed. 

"Oh sweet Maria, it's all over them," he muttered to himself, holding the sheets at arm's length as he quickly shuffled out of the room. The other boys watched him as he left to find the laundering implements ideal for getting dried blood out of anything. 

"We love you, Jean!" Connie called out as Jean walked away from them. 

"Oh shut up." 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not apologize for the apparent grossness of this fic
> 
> There is nothing gross about certain bodily functions and/or the monthlies
> 
> Fight me


End file.
